


Ordinary Succubus

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Marisa utilizes her charms to fulfill the dreams of her associates. Taking the form of the dream eater of legend.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa
Kudos: 11





	Ordinary Succubus

Reimu's dreams were filled with an image of Marisa, clad in a strange garment, resembling a sexually charged denizen of hell.

_"Reimu, I'll give you paradise."_

Reimu quivered, every word from the demonic vision of Kirisame sending her abject pleasure.

Hakurei's arms were bound by chains on magnificent western bedding, inside gothic accommodations not dissimilar to those of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She was at the mercy of the entity before her, in willing servitude to the whims of her beloved.

_"Tell me if it hurts, Rei, I can make it even better~"_

"Marisa" began her onslaught, proceeding to insert her left index finger within, causing Reimu to cry out in pleasure.

Reimu's extremities were bound, she was completely at the mercy of her spectral partner, having no solace as her hips bucked due to the actions of the entity in front of her. Reimu wouldn't have it any other way.

 _"I love you, Kirisame."_ Hakurei whispered, opening her eyes in abject displeasure of her surroundings, trading the feudal lord-esque amenities for the mundane surroundings of the shrine.

 _"I keep dreaming about her."_ Reimu recounted. However, her previous dreams were even more lascivious. The Kirisame within Hakurei's headspace resembled a blonde succubus, an innately sexual being fulfilling her every desire.

Reimu closed her eyes, the fantasy within her mind of Marisa wearing an ensemble consisting of a sleeveless black bustier-like top adorned with white feathers and a small star cut out of the midriff, white nylons emblazoned with golden star patterns, and black boots. Her signature headwear completing the ensemble.

Reimu blushed. Marisa was her ideal woman, in spite of the magician's shorter stature, the object of her desire sported above average breasts including a perfectly proportioned abdomen, down to her shapely thighs.

Soon enough, the maiden slowly removed the loose fitting white yukata which doubled as her sleepwear, exposing her lithe body to the air, the garment falling around her.

Reimu traced the length of her abdomen, slowly creeping down to her inner thigh.

The brunette slowly inserted her left index finger into her opening, making several undignified moans.

 _"Hey, Reimu, I'm comin in!"_ Reimu couldn't distinguish between fantasy and reality, furiously increasing her rhythm, including inserting a middle finger.

The pigment of Reimu's face whitened as she heard the shoji screen open, the first image in her sight Marisa Kirisame, a prominent smirk adorning her features. "Guess ya really want me?"

****

Reimu and Marisa seated across from one another on the kotatsu. Hakurei having fought through embarrassment to clothe herself, Kirisame laughing throughout. "Ordinary succubus huh?"

Reimu's visage was as red as the shell of a freshly captured crustacean. "S-Shut up..." Her body language expressly bashful as she placed her hands onto her knees as she looked away.

Marisa regained her composure, directly making a proposition to the woman in front of her. "Hey, if ya wanna roleplay ya coulda just asked!"

"It's the afternoon..."

"That's never stopped us before! Just lay down and I'll make ya dreams come true! Ya don't need those clothes either!" Beckoning her companion to embark onto her bedding once more.

****

Reimu laid on her backside upon her futon, staring at Kirisame. "So, are you getting naked?"

Marisa smirked. "What's the fun in that? I'm a magician after all!" and proceeded to make a strange hand gesture as a large torrent of light emanated from her person.

Within moments, Kirisame was clad in a similar ensemble to the one within Hakurei's dreams. "It's based on ya description, what ya think? I can change my clothes at any time after all!"

For Reimu, Marisa could be wearing tattered rags for all she cared. In her mind, Marisa within any ensemble was perfection. "Eat my dreams, magician." Hakurei stammered, in an attempt to sound seductive.

Marisa giggled, kneeling down before crawling to Hakurei's position. "Ya tryin so hard to be sexy, ya so cute, Rei." Hovering above the woman below her.

Reimu failed to begin a facade of apathy, she was smitten right then and there.

Marisa gazed at the expression of the woman below her, filled with adoration. "Ya so cute when ya happy." Proceeding to gently grasp Hakurei's wrists, leaning forward to connect lips.

Reimu allowed the appendage to enter her mouth with little resistance, closing her eyes as she was lifted to heights of pleasure, her legs the only extremities without confines.

Marisa removed herself from Reimu, allowing the latter time to breathe as a trail of saliva connected the pair. _"I love you."_ Reimu cooed.

Marisa smiled, staying silent as she began bringing numerous kisses across Hakurei's collar.

Kirisame sucked constantly downwards, starting from the neckline hard enough to leave significant markings.

Reimu moaned as Marisa made it to her abdomen, Kirisame's lips sending shockwaves of pleasure with every contact.

A seductive smile crept up Kirisame's lips, befitting of her role of the erotic dream eater of myth. The magician began placing light kisses throughout Reimu's inner thigh, the aforementioned maiden placing both hands onto the top of Marisa's head.

Marisa directly gazed upon Reimu's region, transfixed by the beauty of Reimu's coral-pink opening. Framed by two full, bare lips and crested with an unkempt thatch of brown hair, moistened with evidence of Reimu's desire.

Marisa looked up to find Reimu propped up on her elbows, staring down at her with a bashful smile, her demure mannerisms recalling her very first experience with Kirisame. "Ya look so cute down here, Rei," Marisa noted, kissing along the length of Reimu's inner thigh. Reimu moaning and cooing with every contact with Marisa's mouth. "Kirisame, I want you to consume me within your entire being." Reimu's words punctuated with desire.

Marisa turned her attention to Reimu's folds, moving her tongue from side to side. Reimu softly moaning and raising her hips with every movement of Marisa's tongue.

Within moments, Marisa softly kissed the upper portion of Reimu's vulva, making sure to roll her tongue vertically across Reimu's clitoris.

Reimu gripped the back of Marisa's head as a climax violently ripped through her, bucking her hips into Marisa's mouth as the blonde continued placing light kisses across the groin area.

Finally emerging from Reimu's lower region, Marisa sat upward as she began removing the ensemble from her person. "These clothes are kinda tricky to get off!" Making the observation as she removed the bustier.

Reimu was too exhausted to care, breathing heavily as her extremities were sprawled across her bedding. _"I love you, I love you, I love you."_ Reimu's declaration resembling a ritualistic chant.

Now completely bare, Marisa crawled to Reimu's side and brought Reimu into an embrace, wrapping her arms around the maiden. "It means a lot to me, thinkin bout me in ya sleep."

Reimu reciprocated the gesture, having regained her composure to speak. "Thank you for honoring my request, no matter how outrageous my desires may be."

Marisa's lips softly turned into a faint smile. "It was nice bein sexy for ya, let's lay here for a bit." Proceeding to kiss Reimu in the forehead.

"I hope you continue to enchant me in the dream realm, Kirisame." The arms of her companion bringing Reimu into a relaxed state as she closed her eyes, a request for dream.


End file.
